battlefordreamislandfandomcom-20200222-history
Variations of Cake
This article is about the recommended character versions of Cake. For the cakes used in Cake at Stake, see Cake at Stake Prizes. This is a list of variations of the recommended character Cake. Birthday Cake Two Birthday Cakes first appeared in Hurtful!. They just stood in place while Leafy and Bubble were competing. One is recommended by imindabath, and the other by n64boys. Birthday Cake reappeared in BFB 15, but with different appearance. Cake's Dad Cake's Dad appeared in The Liar Ball You Don't Want, This Episode Is About Basketball and Return of the Rocket Ship . He is one of the gaspers in BFB 7, got hit with a ball in BFB 9, and was in the ground while A Better Name Than That was digging in BFB 13. He is a chocolate cake recommended by Start o. s. n. s. g.. He is the father of Cake. Caked Caked appeared in The Glistening. It is one of the voters of Ice Cube. It is a squished strawberry cake. It was recommended by TheForgotten989. Cakey Cakey 'appeared in Return of the Hang Glider. It is one of the cakes that watched the final Cake at Stake. It is a strawberry cake. It is recommended by reviewzgamez. Carrot Cake 'Carrot Cake 'appeared in Return of the Hang Glider. It watched the final elimination with other cakes. It is self-explanatory, the species is a carrot cake. It looks like a lighter version of Orange Cake that has carrots. It was recommended by lawman12345. Giant Purple Cake 'Giant Purple Cake '''appeared in Hurtful!. It stayed in place while Bubble and Leafy were competing. It is a strawberry cake dyed purple, since you can still see the traditional colors of the cakes in BFDI, red, pink, and a bit of white. It is recommended by energeticmilo. Grand Cake The '''Grand Cake '''appeared in Insectophobe's Nightmare 2 and Return of the Hang Glider. In BFDI 24, it was just a slip of paper saying it will appear in the next episode, in which it did. It is the other prize besides Dream Island in BFDI 25. It is currently owned and probably already digested by Firey. It appears to be all the other Cake at Stake Cakes combined, being non-sentient. It is recommended by PestramiShowALT and MrLegoWaffle911. jmarston123's and xXangelwings1234Xx's Cakes Two '''Cakes appeared in Bowling, Now with Explosions!. They are some of the former viewers of the elimination before catching on fire. They appear to be strawberry cakes. They were recommended by jmarston123 and xXangelwings1234Xx. King Cake King Cake is a recommended character in This Episode Is About Basketball and Enter the Exit, recommended by Taylor G. He appears to be Cake with a large, golden crown. He got hit with a ball from Coiny and watched X chase David. No Cake Sign No Cake Sign 'appeared in Don't Pierce My Flesh. It was watching the final 4 compete in The Volcano while staying in place. It is a strawberry cake with an eye-patch with the no symbol over it. It is recommended by monkeymonful. Orange Cake 'Orange Cake appeared in Return of the Hang Glider. It watched the final elimination time. It can be orange (fruit) flavored, or dyed orange (color). It kinda looks like Carrot Cake, just a bit darker and without carrots. It is recommended by SBProductions12, a popular fan in BFDI. Pen Inside Cake Pen Inside Cake appeared in Return of the Hang Glider. It is one of the viewers of the final Cake at Stake in BFDI. It is Pen inside Cake, exactly what the name suggests. It is recommended by Kalasi97. Pickle Cake Pickle Cake appeared in Return of the Hang Glider. It watched the final BFDI Cake at Stake. It is some pickles mashed with strawberry cake. It is recommended by jamalioHabbo14. Rainbow Cake Rainbow Cake appeared in Return of the Hang Glider. It is one of the cakes watching the finale. It is a rainbow-dyed cake. It is recommended by luigifan00001. Red Velvet Chess Cake Red Velvet Chess Cake appeared in Return of the Hang Glider. It was watching the final Cake at Stake inside BFDI. It is a red velvet cake. It is recommended by chimcharman123. Robot Cake Robot Cake is a recommended character in This Episode Is About Basketball. He was a recommended by WakelessLon. He appear to be a robotic version of Cake. He is made up of panels and legs similar to Robot Flower and Robot Tree. Yoylecake '''Yoylecake '''appeared in Don't Pierce My Flesh, Hurtful!, and The Liar Ball You Don't Want. They are a Yoylecake (being a slice in their first appearance and second appearance and a whole cake in their third appearance). It was recommended by jumphi100 in BFDI 22, KaraidsLair in BFDI 23, and Jeremy E. in BFB 7. They looked at some contestants compete in BFDI, and in The Liar Ball You Don't Want, They stood in place as everyone gasped from Loser's elimination. Category:Variations of Characters Category:Characters Category:Non-Contestants Category:Food Category:Recommended Characters Category:Yoylecake Category:Cakes